A Severly Messed up Romantic Comedy
by icysunqueens
Summary: A Severly Messed Up Romantic Comedy involving the Marauders, Fred, George, The Chasers Lily, Lee and Timetravel.(SO Original I know) The couples will be FA GA LJ and... RLKB I moved, next chapter lost in chaos. Up as soon as possible
1. And then there were none!

"You stupid inconsiderate idiotic …GUY!" "Angel, you say that like its an insult!?"

"It is you…you…you Weasley! Ahh! I sound like Flint!" " Oh come on Angel, yell at someone else for a awhile." Fred leaned non-chalantley against a wall.

"Fine, GEORGE!" Angelina screamed. "Thanks so much Bro. That's exactly what I wanted for my birthday." George's voice rose from behind a bubbling cauldron.

"It's your birthday, George?" Lee appeared with an armful of potion ingredients. "No Lee, I was kidding. My birthday was last month." George laughed. "Oh. What did I get you?" Lee asked setting the supplies on a table. "A Zonkos certificate." Fred said from behind a book.

"Really! Wow. I hope someone gets that for me." Lee grinned.

"Wait, Fred that's what you got me." George said standing up.

"Oh really. Cool!" Fred grinned. "Then what I get you?" Lee whined. "A box." George said leaning on the simmering cauldron. (A.N. Yes it's hot. He is an Idiot Ok!) "What was in it." Lee asked looking over the supplies. "Air!" When everybody looked at him he continued. "It was an Empty box. A nice box but empty." George grinned and grabbed some more dragons' blood.

"He's just messing with you Lee. their birthdays are next month." Angelina cried.

"How do you know" George questioned shocked. "I asked your mum." She replied tartly. "Wow Angel, didn't know you cared!" Fred grinned. "I don't, but I also don't care for getting made a fool of in front of the whole school!" Angelina spat.

"Oh! Thought you forgot about that one." Fred grinned embarrassed. "How many times do we have to tell you Fred? Girls never forget." George exclaimed with an air of having said something one time to many. "Yeah they're like Elephants." Lee Muttered.

"You did **not **just compare us to Elephants? Angelina and Alicia screamed in Unison.

"Great, Lee look what you got us into." George exclaimed worriedly.

"Now, we have a little arrangement to take care of. Your face and my _fist_!" Angelina exclaimed advancing on the three boys. Alicia and Katie followed close behind.

Backing up Fred exclaimed, "Don't do anything rash!" With a crash the potion behind them exploded, engulfing the group in a bright white light.

And then there were four, no wait two one, none...


	2. Bowl of Fruit I tell you!

Disclaimer: Forgot last chapter.

Let me say this in away _everybody _stupid enough to need it in writing will understand.

__

Me no own hp.

You no sue.

If you sue, you get no money.

Because, see, us broke.

If we own hp I wouldn't write this.

Ok?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on Sirius just get the stupid ingredient! We got to finish this potion or Professor Gobtrotum will have our hide!" A Raven-haired boy yelled from behind is Cauldron.

"Fine James. I'm coming, I'm coming." Another boy with shoulder length black hair grabbed a random ingredient dropping it into the potion.

"No Sirius. Damn!" A third boy walked in. "You stupid IDIOT! That ruins the potion…" With that the whole potion exploded Knocking the three down, plus three more as they walked into the room.

"What did you do, Sirius?" A girl asked standing up. "How come you always blame it on me?" Sirius retorted. "Because its always your fault!" The girl, whose name was Lily, replied.

"Oh…" Without a better reply, Sirius turned to find, sitting in the remains of the explosion, six disheveled people.

"Man, my butt aches." A red haired figure groaned. "Where the hell are we?" A tall black girl mumbled rubbing the back of her head. "Jeez, how am I supposed to know Angel?" I'm not physic!" Another red head replied.

"Oh, could have fooled me!" The brunette snapped. " Stop fighting and look around!" Another one of the girls scolded. " Um. Who are you?" Remus (A.N The brunette or the one with sense or the brilliant one (continuos talking about Remus)… *Gets hit over the head with a frying pan* Och. What was that for?) asked.

"I'm Gred," One of the red haired boys said. "And this is my twin Forge."

"Stupid, tell them your **real **names." The Black girl scowled. "Fine Angel, I'm Fred." "And I'm George." " Were Twins." They said together.

"I'm Angelina." The black girl smiled. "This is Alicia." The brunette grinned and waved. "And this is Katie." A small blonde smiled shyly.

"Hi! I'm James." The black haired boy messed up his already messy hair.

"Sirius Black." A boy with long raven black hair waved. "Lupin, Remus Lupin" Remus did an exact impression of James Bond. "Peter." The small mousy boy squeaked.

" I'm Lily Evans. Pleased to meet you." A girl with auburn colored hair smiled. " And this is Violet. She doesn't talk much." The Girl standing behind her waved flipping her platinum blond hair.

"Ok, now who is the guy behind you Fred…or George…Wait…whatever." Sirius fell back holding his head. "My brain hurts."

"How can it hurt if it's not there." Remus smirked (Malfoy style) ducking to avoid getting smacked upside the head. Katie giggled.

Hurrying up to Remus Angelina and Alicia bowed down to the floor in front of him chanting. "We worship you oh great god of laughter." The look on Remus face was enough to make Katie break out in giggles for the second time since (takes a deep breath.) George pushed Alicia intro Angelina who grabbed Fred who pushed George and then they all fell into the lake. That was the most complex "prank" Fred and George had ever pulled and it was made even more complex by the fact that Angelina seemed to blame Fred personally for it and wouldn't talk to him for a week.

"Oh he…he's…Lee." Fred said as if it explained everything. " He thinks Sirius is a serial killer." "I'm a WHAT!" Sirius screamed. " A serial killer" Remus grimaced. " A cereal killer? Why would I kill Cereal? She is my bestest friend." Sirius cried. (A.N Literally. With tears.)

"His best friend is an inanimate object?" Alicia asked confused. "No, She's his… Kitty." Remus replied before sliding out of view. All that could be heard was a steady. "THUNK, DAMN, THUNK DAMN!"

"Why did he name his cat Cereal? That's like something Fred would do." Lee smirked. (Not Malfoyish at all.) "It is not cereal." Fred yelled. " Its bowl of fruit. Bowl of fruit lives on!" Fred raised his arm so that he looked like a bad impression of the Statue of Liberty. "Sorry to break your bubble bro. But bowl of fruit is dead."

"What! Noooooooo…" Fred cried out. "How did she die?"

"Bill stepped on her…" Fred raised his fist in a dramatic manner, "Bill will die!"

"No bro." George said as if talking to a Baby. "Someone will die, but it won't be Bill." "Oh, ok…um. _Percy_ is going down."

" He knows more hexes than you do." Lee piped in. " Good point Lee. (A.N Ah. the world is coming to an end.) When I get home Ron is going DOWN. 

"Won't your mum kill you?" Katie said slowly.

"And you think she won't when she finds out that they blew up a potion and HALF the potions lab." Angelina said rolling her eyes.

"Good point Angie. Let me help Pleeaase!" George whined. "Sure bro." Fred said grinning.

James who had been standing still _thinking_ (A.N Wow.) suddenly asked Lily. "Why **would** Sirius kill Cereal?" "Excuse me for a second," Lily, walked towards were you still could hear Remus hitting his head against the wall. "Remus could I join you?" "Sure, there is enough wall for everyone."

Lee looked amused, "hey! That's what Angelina does whenever Fred says something stupid."

"Correction." Alicia said. "Angelina does that every time Fred opens his mouth."

"…Hey!" Fred said after a small silence. "I…I think she just insulted me!"

"She did!" George said, trying not to laugh. Katie s voice was again audible. "And she did it good to!"

"So could ANYONE tell me why I would kill Cereal?" Sirius whined 

"You wouldn't kill Cereal. It's a pun. A play on words." George smirked knowingly.

"Really?" James asked

"Yeah! Lee is just a little weird." Fred grinned

"You know, I think we will just go with that." Remus said as he returned rubbing his head.

" Yeah and hopefully they will never take muggle studies. The ignorant fools." Lily smiled.

"Hmm. Now were are we?" Alicia asked. "It looks like our potions classroom but its lacking Snapes disgusting odor." (A.N I do not have anything against Snape, but of course, they do.)

"What, the greasy smell?" Angelina sniggered.

"SNAPE!" The group of the past (The present? I'm making my head spin. Oh! Pretty colors.) screamed.

"The twelve year old slimeball that smells like he hasn't bathed in years?" James marveled. "Decades is more like it." Lee said. "And to answer your question Alicia, I don't think **where are we** is the right question." " Yeah." George said looking around the room. "_When are we?_"

A.N Please please review!!!!!!

It makes me (cough **US**) ((Gee picky! That s my job.)) Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo * four hours later * oooo * thinks* oooo

Happy.

' Doesn't notice reviewers have fallen asleep*

REVIEW!


	3. The Horror! The Horror!

Disclaimer: Hmm. * Looks at watch * Nope! Don't own it. But I will in… Oops. Sorry!

I will **never** own hp! This sinks in * Starts crying in corner * Oh well. On with the story.

"Well if Snape is twelve here, we are probably back when SNAPE WAS TWELWE!" Alicia emphasized the last three words. " Does **anyone** but me understand this logic?"

"What logic? You use logic Alicia?" George laughed ducking away from Alicia. He ran around pursued by an angry chaser.

"What year is it?" Angelina asked when she suddenly looked at her watch. " Oh God! Oh God! He's gonna kill us!" she said running around in circles. Suddenly she stopped turned on her heel on pointed her index finger on Fred. " _Correction,_ he is going to kill you Fred. Because **it's all your FAULT**." She stuttered uncontrollably.

"Who? What? Why? When? Where? How? Can I watch?" Sirius asked, in one breath, while jumping up and down.

"Oliver Wood. I don't know. We missed Quidditch practice. As soon as we get back. Wherever he sees us first. With hexes, and **no** you can **not** watch." Angelina replied. Suddenly seeming 10 ft. higher she turned to the Weasley twins. "And you…"

" We…Are. In. A. Different. Time. Its. Not…" George began.

"Our. Fault. Jeez Angel, lighten up." Fred finished.

"You're not from (A.N. I have no Idea what year it would be. Please tell me) are you?" Remus asked.

"Its (A.N. Again…) God Fred what did you do?" Alicia cursed under her breath.

"Nothing! George made the potion." Fred accused.

"Lee got the ingredients" George countered.

"Fred told me what to get." Lee said.

"George had the book."

" Lee gave it to me." 

"Fred told me where to find it."

"Hey! I asked Angel."

"Fred, don't you dare drag me into this." Angelina scowled. " I did ask you where to find the Polyjuice potion. And you said in _Ancient Potions of transfiguration_." Fred whined. Angelina advanced on Lee. "Did you even read the title?" She sneered.

Lee flushed. "No…"

"Is Dumbledore still the Headmaster?" Alicia asked suddenly.

"You mean _was_ he _still_ Headmaster?" George snickered.

"Sure, Whatever. Is he the headmaster **now**," Angelina asked.

"Yeah. Why do you need to know?" Lily asked.

"Can we talk to him? I would think he would want to know that he has some kids from the future," Alicia smiled. " Especially if Fred and George are two of those kids." 

"Remus and I are the only ones who didn't get detention. Violet cant resist Sirius's begging. "Lily glared at her friend. "Well show you were to go." She turned on her heel grabbing Remus by the collar.

Remus was muttering something that sounded like: "Leave them alone with hot potion. Not good idea. Explosion. The _Horror,**The HORROR!**_"

"Oh come on Remus. We can't do that much damage." James grinned. Sirius laughed a bark like laugh, at this sentence.

"Come on Remus." Lily tugged on his collar and the group from the future followed them out.


	4. Lemon drops?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter!

Life stinks doesn't it?

As they walked through the corridors Angelina noticed that not much had changed in the 20 years or so before she would get there. (A/N it's exactly between 15 and 16 years. HAHAHAHA! I'm smart! No I'm not. My friend calculated it for me in the car once but oh well!)

"Hey Angel whatcha thinken bout? Me I hope!" Fred had suddenly appeared next to her. "Of course Fred. I love thinking about conceited fools who can't compute the fact that someone can be thinking about something beside themselves. And trust me, if I were thinking about you it would be about how I would celebrate your funeral!" Angelina countered in one breath.

"Uh are you okay?" Fred asked looking confused. "Yeah, why!" Angelina snapped.

"You usually take your time to rub my face into the dirt with slow degrading comments." Fred took her arms so that they looked each other into the eyes. Angelina felt her defenses melting.

"So…" She mumbled.

"Ah, hello. And who do we have here?" Dumbledores voice interrupted their conversation. "Mr. Lupin, Miss. Evans. Can you explain to me who these young people are?"

"Uh…this is Fred & George," Remus began pointing to the twins. "Lee, Alicia, Angelina…and Katie." He said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Professor." Lily intruded, "they're from the future. Snape is a teacher in their time. Why in the world did you make SNAPE a Teacher!"

"From the future. Mm. This is interesting. I do not believe time travel is available to Wizards until past the year 2000. It was created by a Ms. Mary…" Dumbledore begin.

"Fred messed up a potion Professor. He used the potion of travel." Angelina interrupted.

"Hmm…" Dumbledore sighed. "You will be able to get us back professor?" Alicia said worriedly.

"Probably. It's my belief the potion of travel takes exactly a year to run its course. When that time is up you'll have exactly three days to get back to the place were you arrived." Dumbledore said while trying to take apart two lemon drops with a highly concentrated look on his face.

"The same amount of time should go by. It's September 3? (Help!) You will have until September 6 next year. I'm guessing you have been sorted?"

"Gryffindor sir." Alicia offered. "Of course. We will try to replicate your schedules. Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin please take them to the common room. Excuse me, I have to go talk to Professor Gobtrotum." He turned walking a way after popping both lemon drops into his mouth.

"Come on guys." Lily headed off in the opposite direction. They walked through the corridors stopping in front of a portrait of a large friendly looking lady in a pink dress.

"Password?"

This was a pretty short chapter! Oh well!

New chapter up this weekend Promise!


	5. NOT ALWAYS!

Disclaimer: Yes! I own Harry Potter!

J.K. Rowling: "hem hem!" Okay, so I don't. Life stinks!

"Unity." Remus said. The portrait swung open to reveal the common room. It was no different from how it was when Angelina woke up this morning except, of course, for the people.

Lily led the way to a table in the back corner. Remus leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

"Remus Lupin. What's wrong?" Lily asked concerned.

"Nothing." He replied from his hands, "I'm fine!" Lily snorted, "you always say that. I swear, on your deathbed, you'll go "I'm fine!" You won't be but you'll say it anyway."

"That's how Katie is." Angelina commented. "Once she fell in the lake and got phenomena. All she said was "I'm fine!" I thought she had gone crazy!"

There was a crash and Peter fell into the common room. He was followed by James and Sirius who were trying not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"What did they do now!" Lily murmured as she stalked (A.N. Bad mental image!) over to them.

"Lils! I thought you were with Dumbledore!" he scratched his neck and looked down. "Soooooo...wanna go out with me?" "In. Your. Dreams Potter!" She ignored his murmur of "that's for sure" and continued. "What did you do to Pettigrew?"

"Full bodybind" Sirius smirked. "Why?" "Not us. Malfoy!" "Why?" Remus said, repeating Lily.

"Sirius, the butthole, Black, thought it would be funny to taunt Malfoy. Of course, when Malfoy hexed dim he managed to duck so the hex hit Peter straight on!"

"Then its Sirius's fault?" Remus laughed. "As always!" Lily spat.

"NOT ALWAYS!"

"Hey that's what Fred always says when Angelina blames everything on him!" Lee joked."NOT ALWAYS!" Fred scowled, everyone laughed.

I don't really like this chapter but.

Oh well!

Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
